Riches and Rags
by TotallyUnlitteralProductions
Summary: At home, Draco Malfoy and his Mother are Lucius' slaves. Here's his story, and will you believe it? RATED T FOR CHILD ABUSE AND LANGUAGE


**Riches and Rags**

**Hey guys, a Draco Malfoy one-shot for ya'll. This is also my theory why Draco's such an annoyance.**

ONE YEAR OLD

Lucius and Narcissa watched as their son, Draco, slept in his crib. The little baby yawned and opened his oceanic eyes. Narcissa cradled him in her arms and giggled when he tried to reach up and pull her hair. Lucius pretended to laugh, and it must of fooled Narcissa, because she kept cradling the baby boy. However, Lucius momentarily glared at his son. Lucius saw it in the boys heart that he was a fail.

FIVE YEAR OLD

"Draco! Are you done with the tea yet boy?" Lucius called. "I apologize gentlemen, Draco is a bit slow," He said to his freinds.

"It's ready sir!" Draco called in his high child voice. He brought in the teacups a second later, and set them on the table. He walked to his position behind his Father's chair and looked jealously out at his friends Blaise and Theodore. They were not supposed to know. He wanted to go play. He puckered up all of his courage and asked,"Father? May I please go outside and play?"

Lucius looked at his son coldly and asked,"Cellars Swept? Kitchen Clean? Your room tidy? The Study Spotless?"

Draco nodded.

"Very well, you can go play," Lucius dismissed him.

Draco walked to the kitchen, he knew his father would yell at him and slap him if he ran. He untied his apron and hung it up, and walked out side. "Blaise? Theo?" He called. None of the boys could say Theodore or Draco well, so they just called them Theo and Drake.

"Drake, we're by the big tree!" Blaise called. Draco walked quickly to the said tree and looked up. Blaise and Theo gestured upwards and Draco looked around. He knew he wasn't supposed to climb trees, but he liked breaking his fathers rules. It made him feel...free. Like he, Blaise, and Theo were the only ones in the world. They had a plan, after they graduated Hogwarts, they would all run away together, and live wherever their hearts desired. Blaise wanted to move to Italy, closer to his family. Theo wanted to move to France, because he heard good things about the government over there. And Draco wanted to move to The U.S.A. Because it was all the way on the other side of the world, where his father could never get to him.

Draco grabbed a branch and heaved himself up. Once he had made it next to Blaise and Theo, they started to pretend that they were saving beautiful princesses.

"Blaise! Draco! Theodore!" Narcissa called. "Dinner!"

Draco got down by the back of the tree and the others in the front. They all ran to Narcissa and she cleaned them off with a quick charm, muttering,"Your fathers will kill me if you're filthy."

After dinner and after Theo and Blaise left with their dads, Lucius heaved Draco up by the arm and brought him down to the cellar.

"I'm going to try something new today," Lucius said.

"Okay sir," Draco said clearly, looking at his father plainly.

Lucius drew out his wand and screamed,"CRUCIO!"

Draco's body fell to the floor, and he screamed. "OW! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Draco screamed as loud as possible.

Lucius sighed and let the spell do it's work until Draco was smart enough to realize he wasn't supposed to scream-or until he went mad.

TEN YEAR OLD

Draco flicked the practice wand and the feather floated upward. He was bored with his studies. "Can I do something fun Father? I've mastered the spell and done this over and over and over for the past six hours!"

"Well, if you think your so smart, then levitate a teacup with tea in it to me without spilling the tea," Lucius challenged.

Draco, being the headstrong person he was, filled a teacup with tea and levitated it. Draco eventually spilled a bit of it, and then Lucius secretly flicked his wand to make Draco mess up and spill the tea, and smash the cup. "Oh no, I'm sorry Father, I truly am!"

Lucius tut-tutted and cleaned up the spilled tea. "Clean up the rest," He ordered. "With your bare hands."

Draco nodded and got down on his knees. He picked up the sharp pieces and cut himself several times. "What should I do with these sir?" Draco asked.

"Throw them away, boy," Lucius said.

Draco nodded and bowed. He took them to the trashcan and threw them in.

"DRACO! NARCISSA!" Lucius called.

Draco moved as fast as he could without running to the main hall.

"I am going out now. All rules apply, and Draco, practice your spell. Narcissa, I need you to continue working on what I needed, and have Draco in bed by 8:30. Goodnight," Lucius said and left.

Narcissa waited a few moments and then turned to Draco and said,"Draco, let me see your hands."

Draco showed her his bloody hands. She healed them with a flick of her wand and said,"Don't practice your spell."

"But Fath-" Draco started but Narcissa cut him off.

"Listen to me, you had a long day. Go play the piano, I haven't heard you play in a while," Narcissa said as she went to go get her paperwork.

Draco sat down at the piano and started to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

Narcissa swayed along to the music as Draco played. At the very end, Draco stood up and sat next to his mother. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Some stupid thing your Father's too lazy to do himself," Narcissa growled.

"Why does he make us do all the work?" Draco asked,"The last time I checked, he wasn't handicapped or sick. And he's older than me! I don't need work, that's what being an adult is for! Being a child is for playing and having fun and living in your own fairy tale world..." Draco's voice trailed near the end. He realized how childish he sounded and asked,"That probably sounded really stupid, didn't it?"

"No, no it did not. It sounded perfectly okay," Narcissa said as she put an arm around him.

Draco didn't know how, but he started to cry. He wiped tears away with the back of his hand.

Narcissa put her paperwork to the side and wrapped both arms around him in an embrace. "Dragon, what's wrong?"

Draco looked up at her confused,"Did you just call me Dragon?"

"Draco means Dragon in Latin," Narcissa said.

"Oh," Draco said as more tears started to pour over his cheeks.

"Dragon," Narcissa cooed again,"What's wrong?"

Draco looked down at the floor, a technique he learned. If he stared at the floor and didn't speak, whoever asked him the question in the first place would forget it and move on.

Appearently, Narcissa was immune to this trick.

Draco looked at her and exclaimed,"It's too hard!"

"What's too hard?" Narcissa asked.

"This! Everything! My life! I wanna _die_!" Draco cried and buried his face in his mothers chest.

Narcissa was all the sudden overcome with more than understanding. It was an awkward combination of pity and pride. Pity, because he was so upset that he wanted to die, and pride, because no matter what, he soldiered through it. He was truly what his name meant.

Narcissa tried to comfort the poor boy, rubbing his back and quietly shh-ing him. Draco continued to cry into her chest.

FIFTEEN YEARS OLD

Draco wrote quickly on his bit of parchment. He had to do his homework and then he'd be FREE! But of corse his father would find him something to do, so if he worked fast enough, he could get maybe a full twenty minutes to relax!

He had locked the bedroom door so no one could get in. He had opened his balcony doors to let the warm summer breeze in. He resided on the top floor of the house in the very back, so instead of seeing the gravel road in the front if the house, he could see the forest and pool. The fountain played and a few birds called to each other.

Draco was near the end of his essay and stopped. He bit his quill. "Geez, this is harder than I thought," He said out loud. When his cell phone rang, he checked outside to see if anyone was watching. He re-applied the silencing charm on the door and darted to his phone. He picked it up and saw Theo was calling him.

"Hey Theo," He said as he answered.

"Are you doing anything? At least, for your dad?" Theo asked quickly, as if he was trying to make Draco confused.

"Does homework count?" Draco groaned.

"Dude, it's the start of the vacation and your doing homework? You disgust me," Theo said in a high pitched impression of Snape.

"My Fathers making me do it, I'm not choosing to," Draco said as he brought his shoulder up to hold the phone as he finished up.

"So, you can't get out of it?" Theo asked depressed.

"I'm nearly done, and I don't have any assignments. My Father doesn't really need me until the very end of the day," Draco said and shivered about what his Father did to him.

Nightly, he was chained, tortured, put down, beat up, told he was worthless and had no point in existing, and then finally-he was raped.

Every night. Ever since he was four. His father never missed a night, as much as Draco hoped.

"What even happens at the end of the day?" Theo asked as Draco finished his last sentence.

"You stay out of my beeswax, I'll stay of yours," Draco said.

"Touchy," Theo commented as Draco put the essay away and plopped on his bed again, stretching his aching back.

"Says the guy who can't let a girl touch him without washing her hands first," Draco chuckled.

"Drake! Shut the fuck up!" Theo said teasingly.

Draco Ha'd into the phone.

_"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"_ Lucius screamed from downstairs.

"Aww crap, my father needs me," Draco said,"Bye!"

He turned off his phone and placed it on the bedside table. He moved as quickly as possible to Lucius, who did not look pleased.

"Yes sir?" Draco asked. He inferred now was not the moment to call him father.

"You, you wretched boy!" Lucius spat.

Draco was confused,"What are you going on about?"

"You disobeyed me you nitwit!" Lucius screamed.

Draco kept the look of confusion on his face. He had no idea what the whole thing was about really, he had tried his best to follow the rules when his father was around.

"You left the balcony doors open in your room. You know to only open them when you have permission to go out there! And you picked up that call! Plus, I know that you have been looking at things you shouldn't be, as on the Internet!" Lucius snarled.

_"Oh," _Draco thought as terror and guilt replaced the confusion. _"He found out? How? This is a boatload of shit." _He was paper-white with horror, and a look of guilt etched itself onto his face.

"Come on, you stupid dumbass," Lucius said and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him into a cellar. It had a roaring fire, and a chair. Lucius said,"Alright, strip."

Draco did as asked. His thin body frame made everyone think he was weak and frail, but the truth is, all the work he did for his father gave him a good amount of muscle.

Lucius tied Draco to the chair and grabbed a poker from the fire. He pointed it into the flames and let it heat up. Draco, however, was trying to untie himself, he knew the best ways to get out of these situations, being in them many times before.

"How many times," Lucius said, bringing out the poker,"Do I have to," He turned around,"Punish you until," he placed it near Draco's bare chest,"My point gets across?" He placed the poker on Draco's chest and Draco screamed out of pain.

Then the poker was taken away and Lucius grabbed Draco's face. "Listen to me boy."

Draco's cold steel eyes looked up and locked with his fathers ice.

"Malfoy's are perfect. Don't mess that up," Lucius growled as he untied Draco. Bringing out the whip, he shoved Draco onto his face.

"Ow," Draco whispered so low his father couldn't hear. His burn marks form the poker were so very very painful against the cold stone floor.

Draco didn't even have time to shove everything down as his fathers whip cracked on his back. He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming, but then he let out an ever-so-small whimper.

And then Lucius took out a knife and carved the words,"What kind of Son are you?" onto Draco's back.

SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD

July 18, 1997

Death Eaters ordered Draco around as if he was Pettigrew. But to be fair, Pettigrew ordered him to do his jobs.

Draco wanted Potter to hurry up and murder them all off. But, of corse, if that didn't happen soon, he would take matters into his own hands and kill them himself.

His definition of 'soon' was coming around fast. September 1st, anyone?

"ORDER!" Voldemort yelled and Draco and Pettigrew stood at their end of the table. Draco behind you-know-who, Pettigrew at the opposite end.

Draco's life was, in his own words,"A jumble of Fucked-up days and months and years."

And he didn't care who knew.

May 22, 1998

Draco sat smugly in his seat at the trial he had ordered for his father. After giving proof, he crossed his arms and looked at his father saying,"Take that!"

Lucius was finding ways to defend himself,"That wasn't me!"

"Lucius Malfoy, no one cares. And after checking your memory, this all lines up," Blaise called from the side.

The wizagamot gave the verdict.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are under life arrest in Azkaban for abusing your own child."

"WHAT?!" Lucius roared as the officials came to take him away. "I'll get you for this Draco!"

Draco just smiled and waved,"Goodbye Father, I'll never visit you!"

Blaise clasped a hand on Draco's shoulder and said,"Ya know man, you'd make a good lawyer."

Draco nodded and thought,_"Let children be children, because otherwise you'll look like a fool when they've grown up."_


End file.
